oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Olivia
The female original character counterpart, See Monica The male blue counterpart, See Oggy The episode of her name, see Olivia Olivia, a female white cat and Oggy's new love interest in season 4. She's also a closer (Age) cat of Oggy in Season 4. Her real name is Arella Roushe just called her Olivia. She is the scout of Cats Kingdom. Character Data Hair Colors: Black Fur Colors: Beige Eye Colors: Blue Nose Colors: Darker Pink Bow Colors: Yellow Family Oggy (Lover) Nadia (Daughter) Finn (Uncle) Emanuel (Nephew) Ed (Father) Cecilia (Mother) Oliver (Daughter) Angel (Daughter) Lucy (Aunt) Carla (Cousin) Charles (Uncle) Rose (Paternal Grandmother) Herman (Paternal grandfather) Manfred (Maternal Grandfather) Ellie (Maternal Grandmother) Personality In season 4, she was kind, girly and lovely, she always get laughing each other. Sometimes she get silly when Oggy had taste of spicy or she think he is funny. She likes kissing Oggy one more time. She loves butterfies, she doesn't like kill the butterfly. She wants to invited Oggy but is not time to date but is only party outdoor. She is almost of sexy lady person. Sometimes she sassy lady. She very have idea to Oggy (When Oggy swimming at statue with water). She likes water. In episode "Help" she felt sorry to Oggy and find a girlfriend of his cousin Charlie but Charlie's girlfriend is her cousin Mia. She should be serious when she as a scout. She also gets upsets to Sophie and others to date with Oggy. Appearance She is a beige cat, She has black hair and blue eyes. Her age is 32. Maybe she has late teenager.She is similar to Oggy. Holiday She wears a yellow bow of her head (If she doesn't have to work). Working If she working, she doesn't wear a bow. She just wants to work without bow because if she wear a bow, the bow will disturb her. She wears doctor coat with a red, long-sleeved turtleneck dress underneath. She has a small pink Scientific Parasite in her left pocket. Future Her future style is her hair without her bow (When age 40). Her hair style is like Princess Leia Organa Solo in Star Wars. Bikinis Her bikini top and bottom is purple Friends Oggy (Lover) Jack Jenny (2nd Best Friend) Brad (1st Best friend) Shella (Partner) Enemies Bob Joey Marky Dee Dee The Mellows (Many the parent's daughters has a beauty) Relationship Oggy Oggy is the new love interest with her. She wants to mention about her mother and father works. She also want to play with him. She wants to mentioned about her occupation Cecilia and Ed Her parents works as a doctor but her mother works the hospital too far because her mother works in hospital close to her family home. Her father works in hospital but her father close to her home. Monica Monica appeared in season 4 later. Mia Mia is Charlie's Wife. Actually Mia is her cousin. Jack Episode she appeared in Major Appearance "Olivia" "Help"(Unknown,Season 4 episode 20) "Beach Day" (Possible,Season 4) "Scouts" (Season 5 ep 19) Unknown episode 3 Unknown all episodes of season 4 "Remember Family" (Season 10,together) Minor Appearance "A Problem Of Size" (Mentioned) Trivia *Olivia seens to be an albino cat. *Olivia had a parents of Cecilia and Ed, but her parents is unseen. *Olivia is similar to Oggy, Monica, Jack are cat family but is different family (Unseen family). except for Terra, Terra is her family of seen character of humans. *Her family's name is The Roushes *Her family is similar to that cockroaches *Her growing is similar to Marceline in Adventure Time but her age is not too old. *She's voiced by Jessica DiCicco in season 5 who voiced Flame Princess in'' Adventure Time.'' *She is the popular character in Oggy and The Cockroaches. *She's similar to Dr. Princess the type of staff in Adventure Time. *She similar to Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber. Selena is older than Justin. She also older than Oggy in Seasons 1-3. In Season 4, they are the same age. *She based of Toodles in Tom and Jerry Gallery Olivia.jpg Mqdefault.jpg Olivia Summer.jpg|Olivia in episode "Beach Day" Oggy and olivia by athor1994-d5h5d8g.png Oggy kiss olivia by athor1994-d5h5d50.jpg 374093 253525168103942 2031789204 n.jpg Olivia picked up.png Oggy smiled.png Oggy chat.png Dreaming.png Olivia inviting.png Laughing.jpg Giggles.png Swimming.png Olivia-Cat.jpg Artwork by others He so wonderful olivia by athor1994-d5hjyg1.png Bow.png Olivia's mother.png Olivia's sisters.png No title by hakurinn0215-d55uv0r.jpg oggy_and_the_cockroaches_meme_by_dragoncatgirl-d4he488.jpg|The bottom is her mouse catcher to going to hit Shappire Category:Cat Category:Characters Category:Cat Family Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Others Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters